This protocol is designed to ask the question: Will the daily, oral administration of L-glutamine at 0.285 g/kg ideal body weight improve immunological status and glutathione plasma concentrations of asymptomatic HIV positive individuals with low CD4 lymphocyte counts? Glutamine appears to enhance the immune system in bone marrow transplant patients as evidenced by decreased number of febrile days compared to patients not on glutamine.